Ravons Brother Returns
by Dark13
Summary: A story that takes place after Ravons brother left, now he is back and danger is waiting, if you read the first story you know whats up with Robin, if not, you can either read this story and learn about it, or, you can read the first story! please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen titans, just the charecters i made up myself coughDarkcough, anyways, im just saying this so the lawers dont come after me, i hope you enjoy this one and the one before it!

Ravens brother: part 2

Ravon walked out of her room and grinned alittle, she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress, she never thought she would wear it wene Starfire gave it to her for christmas last year, but now she was going to go out with Beastboy, Robin, and starfire on a double date. She walked into the main control room of the tower and looked at Robin Starfire and Beastboy, all of them looked stunned, she looked at BB and her heart still broke at the sight of him having to wear a eyepatch.Starfire flew over to Ravon and put a small red rose bloom on the front of her dress, then grinned "You look amazing freind Ravon." Ravon grinned and blushed alittle "Thanks, what do you think BB?"He walked up to her and smiled "you look more then amazing to me." They all smiled and went to a nice reasturant.

Cyborg

Cy was working on the T-car and listening to music that almost blew out all the windows in the tower, he was so ditracted that he didnt notice someone was with him till he sat the edge of the car, Cy pointed his sonic arm cannon at the man and then grinned alittle and moved his arm, "hey Dark man, i almost blasted you there" Dark grinned alittle and stood up "yeah, sorry about that, stopped by to see Ravon, you know were she went?" Cy nodded and went back to working on his car. "yeah, her, BB, Star, and Robin all went out on a double date" Dark nodded and lightly touched a few parts of the engine, then turned and walked away."I'm going to wait in Ravons room, mabey play the violin again.' All Cy coulds say was "its your funeral man" then he went back to working on his car.

Dark

Dark sat on the edge of Ravons bed and lightly ran his fingers over his violin, then lifted it and started to play a old tune, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. After a few song tunes Ravon walked in and watched Dark play, once he was done she walked over to him and gently touched his face "Dark, could you play me the tune you played wene I was still a baby?" Dark smiled, showing his teeth becuse it didnt bother him if Ravon saw them "of course little sister."He smiled and started to play a slow and gentle tune, a grin hovering on his face and a full blown smile on Ravons. BB walked in and grinned, leaning on the doorframe and watching Ravon smile.He waited till the song was finished, then he walked over to Dark and bowed his head. "Thank you" Dark looked at him for a moment before answering, "For what? i didnt do anything that another person with a good heart wouldnt have done." BB shook his head alittle "If it werent for you Ravon might not be here today." Then he did something Dark never thought would happen, BB raised his hand and waited for Dark to shake it, after a moment Dark took his hand in a firm enough grip his hand wouldnt slip free and it wouldnt hurt BB's hand.

Robin

He watched BeastBoy shake hands with that monster and shook his head, then walked away, he didnt get why they trusted him, he had done the research, found out what Dark had done, what he most likely would do again. He knew he had to stop Dark, he just wasnt sure how to do it yet, but he would find a way of taking Dark down, even if it meant asking Slade for help.

Starfire

"FREIND DARK!" Dark looked up just in time to see a gree red and purple blur slam into him before he found himself knocked to the ground with Starfire hugging him "Hey Starfire, its good to see you too" He laughed alittle, forgeting about his teeth for a second. Star looked up and saw them, then gasped and dropped Dark who hit the ground fairly hard "Freind Dark! I am sorry for dropping you!" Ravon looked up from helping Dark up "Its alright, i had the same reaction wene i saw them the first time, just dont tell the others about them, alright?"A voice spoke up from the shadows "About what? i am ordering you both to tell me what it is." Robin stood infront of them with a venomis look in his masked face, "Nothing that you should worry about, its a family matter, and Starfire hasnt treated me wrongly in any way so to me, she is close enough to family." Both Ravon and Starfire looked at Robin with disgust and walked away, Robin didnt know what was wrong with them, he was just looking out for his team, something Dark was not a part of and never would be.

_Alright! This is the writer, also known as Dark13, i do not own any of the teen titans charecters, i only own Dark who is a charecter that i own all rights to, so if you want to use him in a story (not likely but still) then you have to get my permishion, anyways, more to come soon! if you have any story ideas or pairing ideas then send them to me at and ill let you know what i think on them! saddly i wont tell you if i use that idea, you would have to read on to find that much out! dives behind a couch and into a secret cave TO THE WRITERS CAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!! wanders away from the writers cave ADD...to powerfull...must chase butterflys! lets hope i get more up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_ALRIGHT! its time for part 2! banner pops up thats states 'part 2!' I do not own teen titans or any other story things i may toss into the story, ill type that out again if i add anything at the end of the story, BUT! I do own Dark! now on to the story!_

Dark

Dark, Starfire and Ravon all walked slowly around a beach, Dark had seen them but only from on ships, so this was new to him. Starfire smiled and watched Dark, thinking to herself '_he is so kind and sweet, I hope he doesnt leave again' _Ravon watched Star and tilted her head alittle, then she pulled Star away alittle. "Whats up Starfire? you seem distracted, alot more then normal anyways..." Star blushed and looked down "Your brother, Dark, he is very attractive to me" She shifted alittle and looked at Ravon "But I feel Robin still has feelings for me, I do not know what to do..."Ravon's face went slightly pink and she started to stutter alittle. "Uhh, well... ummm, Dark is... Go talk to him!" She pushed Star towards Dark who was looking at some shells. Star tripped and would have hit the ground if Dark had not caught her. Star looked up at him and her tan face went dark red "Thank you"Dark set her on her feet, then bowed at the waist "It was an honor to save you" Star blushed more and grinned, then they started walking down the beach again.

Starfire

She walked out of her room and looked around, a small bundle wrapped in paper cradeled in her arms. She walked down the hall to the room Dark was staying in and listened to him play his violin for a minute, then she set the package on the ground and knocked a few times before quickly flying down the hall and around the corner, listening as he stopped playing the violin and walk to his door. She watched him open the door and look out, then he knelt down and grinned, picking up the package, he looked right at the corner she was hiding behind, then he turned and walked into his room.She set a hand over her heart and smiled, then blushed as she heard the sound of a small ocerania being played, she danced alone with a smile on her face as she floated down the hall.

??

The person stood in the shadows and watched Starfire float away, then the persons eyes rested on the door, waiting, watching, knowing Dark would come out soon...

Robin

He sat in his room with his fingers folded infront of his face, his eyes narrowed, replaying what he had done in his mind. _"How do i know i can trust you?" He looked around the dark room, standing in a circle of light, a voice speaking up from all around him. "You dont, you just know you want Dark out of there, I can help, just leave that card on the ground, then leave, get your team out of the tower, I will do the rest..."_He had done as he was told, now he just needed to get the team out, he didnt know how to do that, but he had an idea.

??

The person hiding in the shadows knew Dark wouldnt find them, just like Dark, they didnt have a heart beat, no pulse, no body heat, their heart was just as dead as his "Not much longer now, Dark, little lost soul...grandfather Kain will guide you back into our light..." Kain ran a finger down the soul reavers edge and heard a fainst whisper of Raziels soul speak from it "Your a monster Kain, killing somoene who is cursed to live in both worlds" Kain looked at the sword and tilted his head."Then we are just alike, me and Dark" He waited and heard Raziels voice again "No, not like you, not like me either, he is diffrent, cursed in a difffrent way..." Kain waited for more but even the soul of a vampire needed rest, and Raziel would speak to him again wene he wanted to, untill then all he could do was wait.

Ravon & Starfire

"Your brother, he is very strange freind Ravon, why does he act as though he wishes to love me, but then draws back wene I act that way to him?" Ravon watched Star for a minute, then she stood up and turned on the CD player that sat on Star's dresser, turning on 'Immortal' by Evanescence.Ravon stood there for a second and listened to the song play "This song, it seems to be talking about how Dark used to be, how i used to get scared and he did that for me..." Her eyes clouded over alittle, then she looked at Star and sighed "...Dark is strange, you know that, he isnt human, but he is, being half human and half vampire tears at him all the time, he wants love, but is afraid that he will hurt the one he loves, he is afraid he will scare that person away, he is afraid of hurting someone who hasnt ever done anything wrong..." Starfire got up and walked over to Ravon, then hugged her and pressed her face against Ravons sholder, silent tears slipping down her face "But I love him, he wouldnt hurt me and mean it, I want him to love me, to hold me..." Ravon looked at Star and smiled a tiny smile "But I love you, I will hold you, and I will love you, I will do all that and more." Star looked up at Ravon as silent tears slipped down her face. "You love me? but...we are both females, it is not right..." Ravon grinned alittle and shrugged "So what? love knows no bounds" That being said she leaned down and kissed Star on the cheek "So please stop crying"Star grinned and nodded, then wiped her face off and kissed Ravons cheek. "Alright, my love." They both smiled and layed on Stars bed, cuddling close to each other.

_Alright! its the auther again! Anyways! Hope you like this story and i will post more soon, my computer is acting funny so it might take alittle time. BUT! this part is atlest up, send in ideas for pairings and other whatnot! I shall work on part three now! starts to work, then wanders away to get some chips 'crunch crunch' looks at you reading this ... puts on a phantom of the opera mask DONT LOOK AT ME! atlest not right now, im eating..._


	3. Chapter 3

I AM BACK! my computer has been getting fixxed so I havent been able to get stuff up, anyways, this chapter is going to more follow Dark and one character or another, so, ON TO THE STORY! I do not own teen titans or any other story lines i may add in, i do own Dark as one of my characters made in my head.

_Chapter 3_

Dark sat in a empty room of the titans tower, he was reading a thick book full of gracefully curving words, his eyes moving quickly across the page. He put the book down and yawned alittle, then he stood up and changed from his normal cloths to a pair of jeans, a white tank top, then he pulled on some sneakers and stretched alittle before walking into some shadows. He stepped out onto a street and looked around, then he pu his hands in his pockets and started walking, his eyes wandering to a mall, he walked in and looked at some stores, looking at some jewelry, his eyes alittle clouded.

He quickly found a store clerk and bought a silver necklace with a small green stone on it, He smiled alittle and put the bag in his pocket as he walked around the mall alittle more, a necklace with a blue stone hanging from his neck. After some more walking and looking in windows he bought some food and sat down, his eyes closeing alittle as he ate. After he finished eating he picked up a large bag and started walking back to the tower, smiling alittle as it started to snow, looking at some christmas trees and christmas decerations.

Dark walked into the tower and looked up as Star set a string of round bells on his neck, then he waved alittle as he walked to his room and left the bag there and walked back to the sitting room. He looked around alittle and smiled before hellping Beastboy set up some decerations, "Hey! Thanks Dark!" Dark grinned alittle and nodded, "No problem, this things need to be set up becuse christmas is tommarow."

BB nodded and jumped down once they were done, then he grinned "Well, i got to go and wrap things, I'll talk to you later." Dark nodded, then he walked over to the fridge and started mixxing some things together, working on making a cake, his eyes partly closed as he worked. He tilted his head alittle and listened to Star and Raven giggle about something, then he grinned and put the cake in the oven, stretching alittle again and looking around before walking back to his room to wrap some gifts.

_Star and Raven!_

Starfire set some gifts under the christmas tree then glided around and smiled "And we leave the gifts there, Raven?" Raven smiled and nodded "Yes, and then we wait till tommarow to open them" Star nodded and grinned, then glided down and hugged Raven tightly. Raven blushed alittle and hugged her back, then gently took her hand and walked to the room they now shared, whispering things to her and grinning.

_Dark_

Dark finished wrapping his gifts and set them under the tree, then he looked at the cake he had made and set out before walking to his room and grinning, humming to himself as he went.

Alright, I know, short chapter, hopefully i dont have many of these, but who knows? and I know its not christmas, but oh well, i felt like making it a happy time! next chapter they will open the gifts and everyone will be happy, even Robin for that one chapter! until next time! TO THE S.S.BOAT! dives onto a ship and floats away I SHALL RETURN!


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own teen titans, batman, legacy of kain, or any other i have forgoten about._

Beastboy

He ran out of his room dressed in blue pajama's with diffrent green animals on them, the others all smiled and waved, dressed in pajama's and encoureging him to open his gifts first. He smiled a huge smile and tore open his gifts._ (Im feeling lazy so I am just going to list what the others got him)_

Ravon had got him a book full of pictures of the team at diffrent places they had been. Starfire had gotten him a new gamestation consule and two wireless controles. Robin had gotten him a triple pack of scary movies. Cyborg had gotten him a stack of comics. And Dark had gotten him racing and fighting game combenation.

Cyborg

He sat there and grinned, then opened his gifts, Ravon had gotten him a subscription to a new car magazine. Starfire had gotten him a guitar and strings and picks. Robin had gotten him a year suscription to McMeaty's House of Meat to get him in to eat for free. And Dark had gotten him a model car that needed to be built.

Starfire

She sat in a purple nightgown and smiled, then opened her gifts. Ravon had gotten her a book of coupons and whispered something in her ear that made her blush alittle and quickly hide them. Robin had gotten her a pinting of herself. Cyborg had gotten her a book on strange foods. Beastboy had gotten her a movie of strange foods and how they are made. And Dark had gotten her a light blue dress gown.

Robin

He sat there in white pajama's and his mask. Ravon had gotten him a new fighting staff. Starfire had gotten him a book that described fighting styles. Cyborg had gotten him new parts for his motorcycle. Beastboy had gotten him a movie on bizzare fighting styles that were mostly forgoten. And Dark had gotten him long sword and offered to train him to use it.He thought about the offer for a few minutes, then shoke his head "No thanks, the book and movie i have should teach me a few ways of useing it." Dark nodded and grinned.

Ravon

She sat there in a bathrobe, her leatard on underneath it. Starfire had gotten her a video and a book, telling her that they would look at both later, together. Cyborg had gotten her a rare book of ancient glyphs. Robin had gotten her a set of books that told of diffrent religions. And Dark had gotten her a necklace with a green stone on it, and a dress gown that was midnight black.

Dark

Dark sat in his normal black pants, and a white tank top, his hair out of its ponytail for once. Robin had gotten him a chello. Beastboy had gotten him a package of rose bulbs to grow in the summer. Cyborg had gotten him a book written in elegent, flowing words. Starfire had gotten him a set of takeno short swords. And Ravon had gotten him a new violin.

Kain

Kain watched them open the gifts and frowned, Soul Reaver was across his back, he didnt understand why this man was needed dead. He now saw what Raziel had meant, he didnt live in either word, the humans, or his own. The sword pulshed gently on his back and he touched the handle, listening to what Raziel had to say, "Are you going to kill him Kain? he is cursed bad enough"Kain thought about that for a moment, then he shook his head, "No, you are right Raziel, he is cursed, I will not kill him, but I will keep watching him, he intreages me, I will protect him." The sword pulshed again and a the wraith of Raziel stood next to him, "Good, I dont want to eat his soul, if I eat someones soul then I get their pain and their memories, and his seems to be filled with sorrow." Kain nodded and watched them, then he faded into his mist form and walked out of the tower and into the night.

_Alright! I have got another chapter up! And it will only get stranger as Kain shows himself and beats down everyone who attachs him! still hoping for some pairing ideas and rateings, hope you enjoy the story so far and fallow it as it goes along!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Teen Titans, Batman, or any other animes or cartoons I may mention in the fanfic, or games, i dont own those either, I do however own Dark, he is my char. from my mind and therefore I bear all rights to him._

Chapter 5

Dark

He walked slowly out of his room wearing black and red TRIPP pants from a store called Hot Topic, a red shirt with thin fishnet over it to make one shirt, and a pair of boots. He looked around and tucked his hair into his shirt as he walked down the hall, his hands slipping into his pockets, not seeming to notice the thin layer of mist that covered on coner of a far hall, or the vauge man shaped shadow in it

He pulled a ipod from his pocket and looked at it for a second, then he started _'Staring down the barrel of a .45' _by _shinedown_ and grinned, walking slowly towards the main lobby of the tower. Once he got there he sat in a chair and lightly tapped his foot to the song well layying his head back, waiting for Starfire to come down from her room, wanting to go to the mall with him.

Starfire

She hurried down the stairs and got to a landing before flying, a grin on her face, they were going to get a gift for Ravon, _her_ Ravon she reminded herself. She landed infront of Dark and grinned before pulling a earbud out, causeing him to look up and grin, "Ready to go then?" he asked as he looked her ovr alittle, smiling at the tight black pants and ACDC shirt she was wearing. "And I didnt see you as an old rock kind of girl." He said well she laughed and shrugged, "Beastboy and Cyborg had me listen to it once, I liked it since." He nodded and got up, then put his hands in his pockets and walked out with her, talking about simple things, like what Ravon liked to get as gifts,

Kain

He slipped in the room of the Dampire boy; Dark, and lightly touched things, trying to get a feel of if the boy was hiding something. _(This will symboliz Raziel talking.) "You cant just confront him, like you normaly do? My Kain, you have changed over the long years it seems." _Kain snorted and lifted some thick chapter books stacked next to some very thin children books, "That only tells me that I have been around you for to many years, Raziel." Though his voice was still deep and rough, it had a hint of playfullness to it now, _"I doubt that, all my brothers eveloved, mabey you are doing the same, only not in body, but in mind."_

"And perhaps humans will finaly belive vampires are real and let us live along side them..." A hint of hopefullness creeped into his voice as he lightly touched a silver and steel long sword that hung on the wall, _"And why is that so hard to belive? true the young ones who live here are not...n normal, they still allow a half vampire to live among them, all but the one called Robin." _Kain glanced back at the sword for a second and frowned, his hand now hovering over a leather bag full of precious and semi-precious jems, "What do you know of that boy? I have watched him but he is still strange to me, his mind is to well gaurded."

For a short time Raziel was silent, letting Kain look for anything that might indicat the Dampire was evil _"Some of the spirits that pass through this sword, use it as a relay to the spirit world, becuse you are the new piller for theWheel of Fate, they have heard of him, or seen him fight, he isnt stable Kain, he fights for pleasure from time to time, he may try to kill the boy Dark, though i think he is much older then he seems, even you must feel the power that comes off him at times." _For a few long moments Kain didnt say anything as he finaly found what he was looking for, a leather bad, if it had human teeth he was evil, if they were vampire, he was good.

Opening it he grinned alittle, counting out a few dozen pairs of teeth, "He kills vampires, this one is good and kind, and I have felt that power, I would not want to fight that one, he has the power of many vampires in his veins, powerfull ones..." He set the bag of vampire canines back were they were, then he turned and left the room, hiding in plain sight and watching over the group that lived there.

Dark and Starfire

Together they left the small herb shop and walked across to a Hot Topic, grinning as they walked in and waved to the people who knew them by name. "Dark, you come to this store often, do you think they have anything that the others might like?" As she said that she picked up a cheesy horror movie and grinned, "I think beastBoy would like it if you got him that, Star, but your girlfreind would love if you got her something other then herbs and oils." He smiled alittle, everyone but Robin knew Star and Ravon were now dating, he walked over to a display and got a simple ring, a dragon that coiled around itself to make a ring.

Star looked at it and smiled, then nodded and paid, "You are a good freind Dark, and were i not dateing Ravon, I would want to date you, but Ravon has told me of your past, and why you fear love, and I understand why you fear love, but you will find someone." She smiled and quickly hugged him, causeing him to laugh and nod, "Thank you Star, it helps wene people say things like that, it helps me concer my fear, now come on, let get home, I dont know about you, but i think some tea sounds wonderful right now." She smiled and nodded, then she fallowed him out of the mall and to his Model A car, one he treasured very much, once they were in and driving he started to sing softly in his deep rich voice, useing old words that she didnt understand but made her grin and fall asleep before they were ever a quater of the way home.

_Alright, thats all the chapter im doing for right now, and trust me, the ring has sugnifagence, and that will come into the story later, so far i hope whoever reads this likes it and comments, Thanks and until next time I bid you a farewell! (sorry, I have a thing for doing things somewhat diffrently, and as odd as it is, I still like the idea of chivelry.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! i know that its been takeing me abit to get these things up, but now that my computer is working better and i can do any and all resurch i need for them, i should be able to get them up faster, and work on the some of the other fics im working on at the moment, anyways, to the story!

Chapter 6

Dark

He walked slowly out of his room, lightly tracing the silver necklace he wore at all times and playing with the simple blue stone on it, his eyes slightly clouded, his thoughts on other things. He walked to Ravons room and knocked a few times, then waited, wearing baggy black TRIPP pants and a dark blue silk shirt, his bare feet, hands, head, and hair a pale white against the dark contrasting cloths. When she opened the door he grinned alittle and then looked down, "Hey, mind if I come in so we can talk?"

When she stepped back and opened the door he walked in, his head down as he lightly rubbed at his eyes, "Today is the annivursury, isnt it?" She didnt seem to have any doubt in her voice but asked anyways, wearing black pants and the hot pink shirt Starfire had got for her. "Yeah, four hundred and twenty seven years ago the person I loved, with all my black and unbeating heart, died..." His voice cracked alittle but he looked up and tried to grin "Not really a fair trade, is it, her life for mine"

Ravon watched him for a minute, then tightly hugged him, whispering for just him to hear "She wanted you to live, thats why she did it, and i know it will hurt for the rest of your life, but she wanted you to live for a reason, and you know as well as I that her reason was nothing more then love for you." Dark slowwly nodded and rested his face against her sholder, tears silently trickling down his face and onto her shirt.

"Frost was strange, anyone who can become a wolf probley is, but she was like you, big brother, she had a human heart and soul, and I know, that one day, you will meet someone else who loves you like she did." She had whispered this too, then she lightly kissed his cheek, "Come on, lets go and get some tea, I may not have seen you for a few years, but I know one thing that will never change is you will alwease drink tea." She smiled and took his hand, gently pulling him along.

BeastBoy

He walked into the kitchen and started digging in the fridge, looking for some tofu he had saved the night before, muttering alittle and pushing Cyborgs stacks of steak and ham and other meat out of the way, grumbling alittle. He pulled a small box of tofu out and held it high, then he sat at the table and poured some soy sauce on it and started to dig in, smiling and practicly bouncing in his seat. He looked around alittle and tilted his head, then he grinned and started water for Ravon, knowing she was probley after tea.

He nodded to Dark and Ravon, smiling alittle at them before going back to his food. He tried not to listen in on there conversation but failed slightly as they talked about Darks past, something he knew had been hard, but he didnt know much about it. He shook his head and stretched, then he finished his food and washed off the dishes he had used, nodding to them again as he left.

Ravon

She watched Dark alittle, frowning at his frown, worry filling her mind at how he sometimes lost himself in his own mind, it scared her that he might lose himself again. She sighed and sipped her tea, then she grinned and gently pushed his sholder "Hey, how about me, you, star, and some of the guys go out and dance or something tonight, it could be fun!"

He grinned and nodded, then reached over and hugged her tightly "Thank you, for helping me remeber that the past isnt something to live in all the time, Frost would be angry with me if she saw me now" he smiled alittle and laughed, then shook his head and stood up "Im going to get changed, best to look like I normaly do, not like i just walked out of a goth movie."

She watched him walk back to his room and sighed alittle, her eyes slightly closed "Dont forget who you are, big brother, I dont want to lose you again, not like last time..."

Dark

He paced slowly around his room, frowning more at the feel of vampire energy in the tower then anything, it was an old vampire, but it felt...off, it felt like there was another soul with it, and another strange power, all he could pull from it was a few names, Kain, Raziel, and Soul Rever, he growled slightly and got undressed before jumping in a hot shower, trying to forget about the names and the power, the vampire would show themself in time, they all did.

He got out of the shower and got dressed in his normal victorian style clothing and sat on his simple coffin/bed, lightly traceing the names he had carved into the aged cherry wood, 'Frost, Dark, Ravon.' He grinned alittle slowly got up, by now Ravon would have the guys ready and it would be time for them to go to the party or dance, or whatever it was.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, its been awhile since i last got anything up, but work has been cutting into the time iv had to get anything typed up, anyways, i hope you are likeing the story so far, and if you are going to leave a review, dont make it one were you tell me i spell bad, or that you dont like the story, and if any more people keep sending me my fics that have been re-typed so its all spelled write i swear i will do all i can to get them banned, this is my work, if you dont like it, dont read it, if you dont like the way its typed up, re-type it and read it at your own leasier, anyways, to those of you who like the story, tell me what you think should happen, if i like the idea i may put it in the next chapter, i wont promise that it will be, but ill let you know what i think of the idea atlest, and if its good ill talk to you through email about how the chapter is going to be, get a good idea of how things will unfold, now, on to the chapter, and this is my first cliff hanger part of the story, or any for that matter, so lets hope it all ends well after this!_

Chapter 7

Kain

He walked slowly through the mist covered streets of old Nosgoth, now a run down town, he was here to feed though, vampires often came here to feed without killing the human, and the humans came here willingly, and to top it off it was a safe area, somewere that other vampires couldnt fight anyone for any reason. He found a man sitting at a park bench, and after a short talk, and some money being passed to the man, Kain fed, not killing the man or causeing any lasting damage.

He left the town and walked through some shadows and back into the titans tower, he didnt like this power, it made him feel like he was being crushed and he wasnt as good at it as he would prefure, he had seen a few vampires end up half in a stone wall, trapped to wait for the sun. He shivered alittle and shook his head, then entered his familure mist form, traveling through some closed off areas, he looked slowly around and lightly touched Soul Reaver, 'soon' he thought, 'soon I will have to show myself to the boy, Dark...'

Robin

He paced slowly around his room, trying to find a way of killing Dark and make it look like an accident, he didnt trust the monster, even if he said his human half was in control how long before he slipped and took another life? And who would he blame it on then? the story of hunting a vampire and not getting there in time? He didnt know much about vampires, but he knew they could lie better then anyone on the world, they had centeries to learn this skill, and whats more, they lived among humans so they alwease could practice and get better.

He sighed and looked at the news paper clippings and pages of books and magazines that now talked about vampires, Dampires, myths, legends, everything he could find on them, mostly how to kill them. He had to find a way, a way to protect his team. Behind his mask, his crazed and fevered eyes widened and roved. He thought he had a way, but he wasnt sure yet, but he had a way of atlest making Dark sleep for a long time, that was alwease a start.

He giggled alittle and walked through the empty tower, not seeming to realise that the others had gone out.

Dark

He grinned alittle and watched the others slowly move around the dance floor, Star and Ravon in each others arms, Beastboy and Cyborg both dancing with diffrent girls, he sat in a chiar lining one of the walls, he slouched down alittle and watched the room, the pounding music and strobing lights giving him a slight headache.

He had never really been one for dancing or singing, more enjoying playing his violin or his chello, he sighed and watched for anything strange happening, politely waving away the repeated offer to dance from a girl with pale skin and dyed black hair. Eventualy he got up and walked outside, turning his face up towards a light drizzle and grinning more, he raised his arms and sighed, then he started walking around, the gothic girl from inside standing under a large lack umbrella and watching him

She stepped forward alittle and grinned shyley "Excuse me sir, I dont want to dance, i just want to get to know you, get to know another of our small and failing kind, another D'ampire." Dark stopped and looked at her, frowning abit, then he spoke in the short, clipped, clicking tounge of vampires, if she answered, he would be sure she was telling the truth.

She grinned and nodded her head, then answered him in the same tounge. He raised his eyebrow slightly and stepped forward, then gently took the umbrella and lifted it higher, looking down at her smaller 5 foot from his 6 foot 2, his head tillted slightly. "......alright, I have not meet another of our kind for over two hundred years, it will be an intresting change to talk of things that humans dont understand, my adopted sister understands some of the things, but not as well as she wishes."

The girl nodded and looked up at him, her pale blue eyes sparking a memorie that Dark normaly kept hidden away, not wanting to feel the pain, but her eyes, they were the same, the exact same sade of his long dead love. He turned and spread his arm out wide, an invatation to walk with him which the girl gladdly took. "You spoke a verse of an old vampire prayer, 'From the black hearts of man was born Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttany, Lust, Pride, and Envy, and from the sins of man stepped the noble breed, the vampires.' may I ask why you chose that verse?"

He folded the umbrela up and looked at her, the rain running down his face, throwing a thin scar running from his hairline, over his right eye, to under his chin into a higher realif "....I chose that verse, becuse I think it is true, that vampires were born of sin, and we were born as retubution of a sin even worse then all seven merged together, thats why i chose that verse." The walked along alittle farther in silence, getting strange looks from people becuse they werent useing a umbrella. Suddenly stopping Dark turned and bowwed slightly, "Forgive me, I didnt give my name before, i am Dark, son of the No Life King" The girl courtsid and grinned "A pleasure to meet you Dark, I am called Zana" Dark looked at her and grinned alittle, then gently took her hand and kissed it, still holding it he looked her in the eye and asked a very short question "Would you like to dance?"

Zana grinned at him and nodded, gently slipping into his arms and wrapped her arms around him, slowly spinning on the spot with him, smiling alittle as a flash of moonlight flashed off the blade of a knife, with a quick movement she slammed the poisened blade up to the hilt in his back, grimceing as the blade scraped against his ribs and into his heart, she stepped back and stopped, seeing the look of shock on his face and in his eyes, the hurt of being betrayed by someone he thought was like him, one of the last of his kind, Zana turn and ran, glad that the rain was making it impossible to tell she was crying, making it possible for her to tell herself that she was sorry for what she had done, and all the time praying to whatever was listening, that she wasnt a evil person.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, not sure how quickly i will get chapters up after this, work has been giving me forty hour weeks so its late wene i get home, hopefully i get atlest some of these done wene i get home, get chapters up as soon as i can, anyways, thats all i have to say at the moment other then i do not own any of the animes games or other things that i may use in this fanfic, they belong to their respective owners. Now! On with the chapter!_

Chapter 8

Raven

She sat and looked at the far wall, thinking about how they had found Dark, how none of them had known what to do after the dagger was pulled out, they had stopped the bleeding and closed the wound, but other then that they hadnt been able to do alot. She sighed and turned over, her eyes closed and her hair falling infront of her face, she had started to grow it out again, wene both Dark and Starfire said it looked better long. Her face went red as she thought of the painting Dark had saved over the years, one of the few of her with long hair.

She sighed again and reached up, gently touching her hair, she didnt know what Dark was going to be like wene he woke up, but she hoped he would be alright, that he would still be him, she sat up and pulled out the black dress and necklace Dark had got her last christmas, she grinned alittle and set them out, decideing on if her, Starfire, and Beastboy should go and find Terra and bring her out to dinner.

Dark

He sat up and gasped, holding his sides, he didnt know were he was, but he knew to stay there, he crawled slowly out of bed and stood up, wearing only his pants he felt his sholders, winceing at the scars, he pulled his shirt out and dug around till he found boots, jumping at any noise that he didnt know were it came from or what it was. He walked to a door after getting dressed, he didnt know why, but he had grabbed the long silver sword that was next to the bed wene he had woke up, moving slowly down the hall, hoping to find some answers as to were he was, and more importantly, who he was and why he was here.

Cyborg

He walked down the hall and frowned abit, he had been watching the monitors for Dark's vital signs, and suddenly they had disappered, on top of that, the cameras for the medical area had gone dead, he wasnt sure what was up, but he knew it wasnt right. As soon as he turned a corner he knew why, Dark was awake!

"Hey! Dark! good to see your awake man!" Cyborg glanced at the sword in Dark's hand as he spun around and watched him, Cyborg held up his own hands, showing them to be empty "Easy man, its just me, you have been in a coma for the past month, Ravon didnt know if you were going to wake up, your mind locked itself up tight." Dark looked at him for a minute, then lowered the sword he had brought up, but not out of the sheath, "....Dark, is that my name?" Dark stepped quickly up to Cybog, getting closer then most people would have. "Yeah, you know that, whats the matter? your acting like you dont know your own name."

Cyborg looked at him for a few minutes, looking him in the eye, then, hesitantly, he held his hand out "Come on dude, lets take you to your sister." Dark looked at the hand for a few seconds, then he slowly took the hand before looking around with large eyes, a vaugely childlike look on his face as Cyborg muttered to himself "Man, Ravon hopefully has some answers, cause you arent acting like yourself at all."

Ravon

Ravon looked at Dark for a long time, as he sat there and gently kicked his feet, looking around her room with mild intrest, she slowly got up and walked over to him, returning his warm and trusting smile "Dark, you are going to think im heartless after this, but I have to do this." That said she gently held his head and closed her eyes, trying to get into his mind to see how much damage had been done, trying to get him back to the way he had been before.

Dark pulled away and held his head, his eyes closed as he shook slightly, almost screaming and pulling away wene Starfire gently set a blanket over his sholders "What is wrong with him Ravon? He is not as I remeber him, not at all." Ravon sat up and looked at Dark as he curled into a ball on her bed and closed his eyes "I dont know Star, but whatever they did to him, it erased his memorie, its buried in there some were, but I dont know if there is any way of pulling it out without hurting him more, we will just have to wait for something to trigger it and bring it all back to him."


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright, I know I havent posted in awhile, but I am hoping that will change here soon, need to stop being lazy, anyways, I think this is going to be the second to last chapter of this, then I am going to have to work on a new story, so after this I have a few ideas, and I hope to hear from everyone who enjoys the stories I have so far and will post wene I can._

Chapter 9

Raven

She sat on a chair in her room and watched Dark, her eyes slightly closed as she frowned, she didnt know how she was going to get her brother back, but she knew that she wanted him back. She sighed and got up, then started to pace, watching the floor, wene she looked back at the bed she was shocked to see Dark sitting up on the bed, she had forgoten how quite he was wene he moved sometimes.

"Hey, is everything alright Dark?" Raven walked over to him and gently brushed some hair away from his eyes, looking into his wide, trusting eyes. "Whats wrong big brother? why does it seem like you are gone and not coming back?" Dark smiled, showing his teeth to her "Everyone comes back, it just takes time, I dont know were I heard that, but I know its true." Raven watched him for a minute, then she leaned down and hugged him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, she liked his hugs becuse they made her feel safe.

Starfire

Star sat on the couch in the main lobby and sighed, rubbing her face, she had been out looking for someone who might know how to help, she wasnt sure were to look, but Raven had told her a few people to look for, so she tried to find them, "I hope to find someone to help Dark soon, I havent known him long but I want Raven to be happy, so I must help Dark..." Her thoughts drifted back to someone she had known wene she was still on Tamera, a person who had not been from Tamera or any planet near it, she wasnt certian, but she was fairly sure they hadnt been from the same univearse.

She got up and stretched, then looked around alittle, Cyborg and Beastboy had went out to try and find a new gamestation so she was considering going and takeing a shower, just relax for alittle bit, first she though, she would see if Raven and Dark were alright, then she would worry about a shower. She pulled her gloves off and tossed them in her room along with her boots, then she walked down the hall to Ravens room and raised her hand to knock, as soon as her fist touched the door there was a loud explosion from the other side.

She smashed the door down and looked inside, Raven was laying on the ground unconcious, and Dark was near a large hole in the wall, a tall man with pale skin, black hair, and a face that looked almost exactly like Darks but the eyes, had a large sword threw Dark's chest, the mans face was blank of emotion, he pulled the sword out and pulled Dark close, talking calmly to him "Come on Dark, you didnt even fight me, you still arent back..."

The man stepped away and let Dark fall to his knees, looking down at him, then he walked over to Raven and pulled his sword back to stab her, just as Starfire was ready to shot a starbolt at the stranger what looked like a large shadow arm smashed into him and threw him across the room, she looked at Dark and stepped back, black shadows licking up his body, makeing him look like a monster. Dark got up and opened red eyes, looking slowly around the room, his gaze lingered on Starfire for a second causeing her to shudder, then he started to walk towards the man with the sword, his face was diffrent, cold and flat, not anything like the Dark she knew.

Dark

He walked over to the man with the sword, ignoreing the fact that he pulled out a very large hand gun and pointed it in Darks face, he blinked and smiled, showing large, pointed teeth filling his mouth, he spread his arms and Starfire would see the eyes looking out of the danceing shadows, the man with black hair laughed and started to slowly clap, his voice was deep and loud, "Wonderfull, you are back Dark, the real you is showing itself again!" Dark stepped closer but didnt say anything or even acknowledge that the gun was pointed at him, he stepped closer again and leaned over, the man stood at 6 foot, a few inchs shorter then Dark, then he spoke for the first time, his voice, suprisingly, hadnt changed, "Oh the old Dark is still here, he is just letting me have control for right now, he is letting me get you away from his sister, Alucard!"

_Alright, thats the end of this chapter, I do enjoy me a good cliff hanger! Anyways! i will get the next, and probley last, chapter up soon, so until then I may work on a new story well working on the last chapter, so, I will see you all around!_


	10. Chapter 10

_ Alright, its been awhile since I put anything up, I know that I should work on that, but I dont have the time to do that anymore, anyways, i have decided to add a few more chapters, this one is going to be from Ravens point of veiw, please dont send me a remake on how I spelled a name wrong, I just get annoyed, if you want to send me a remake on weither on not you like the story then please feel free, now, i dont own any of the chars. story lines, or any songs i may add, but I do own Dark, so on with the chapter._

Chapter 10

Raven

She slowly sat up and groaned, it felt like she had been hit by a mountion of bricks. She blinked and looked around, seeing Dark sitting in a chair, leaning back, with his eyes closed, she walked over to him and raised her hand, about to touch his upper chest to make sure he was still alive. A voice coming from the corner made her jump alittle, it was a deep, rich, and smooth voice, one she hadnt heard for a long time.

"I wouldnt touch him just yet if I was you, he feel asleep after he made sure I wouldnt hurt you, he cares about you more then life itself, you know?" She looked over and saw Alucard sitting in his throne like chair, she wasnt sure how he had got it out of the basement in Hellsing manor, but it didnt matter right now "What are you talking about? And why are you here?" Raven sat on the edge of her ruined bed and looked at him, glanceing at Dark every now and then.

"What I am doing here is what my Master, Sir Integera Winsgate Hellsing asked me to do, make sure Dark wasnt a full vampire, and if he was to 'silence' him." Alucard pulled his sunglasses off and looked at her with his strange red eyes, he folded his hands and looked at Dark as well, "Some how, he stopped the vampire side, he didnt let it have full control, just enough to make sure you wouldnt be hurt, then he became himself and passed out." Raven frowned and looked at Dark more closely "......He told me it hurts to let the vampire have control, why would he go through that even to save me?"

Alucard frowned more and watched her "Do you really need to ask a question you already know the answer to? He did it out of love for his little sister, I never understood the idea of love, atlest not in the undead life, wene I was alive I did, but that was a long time ago." Raven snorted and looked at Alucard, "I find it hard to belive you havent known some kind of love in all the time that you have been around." Alucard laughed and watched her.

"You have what is now known as a 'smart mouth' I belive the term is, speaking to the No Life King in such a manner, I must admit i rather enjoy that side of you, very few would dare speak to a being such as myself in such a way." Raven watched him alittle more, then she looked around, "Were are the others? I thought they would have come wene so much noise and destruction was going on."

Alucard smiled and nodded "Along with your 'smart mouth' you also seem to have a talent for seeing things that dont make sense and know what is going on, why dont you take a guess?" She watched him for a minute, then she looked away, "You did something, one of the restriction releases, if i had to guess this is level Two or One, I dont think they would let you release to Zero unless Dark was full vampire, and even then I dont know, from the stories iv heard you have done some amazing things with just your gun and a few explosions..."

Alucard smiled more and nodded, "Very true, and your right, this is a level One restriction release, enough for me to stop time, and if need be, trap Dark here, in a time loop, before I died, if it was level Zero I would have a undead army and the power to break free from my Master, but even then, if I could get away, would I want to? my Master is most intresting, I havent had fun like this in ages!" He laughed and folded his hands, watching Dark slowly start to stir.

"And my time draws closer to an end of this lovely talk, I need to get to my real reason for being here, Raven, Dark gave you a necklace, didnt he? a small metal rose, hand painted, I know he did, and I dont plan on taking it, just giving you some advise, keep it close, and keep an eye on Robin, he is starting to act....diffrently." That said Alucard stood up, his long red duster fluttered for a moment, and wene it rested on the ground again, his throne was gone and her room was as it had once been."I know you dont trust me, but you will, one day, Dark is going to go on a short trip soon, my guess is to visit Hellsing Manor, watch Robin then, closely."

He turned and walked into a cluster of shadows and was gone, after another few minutes Dark opened his eyes and winced, looking around the room with sharp eyes, "He is gone, Dark, he just left, he said you are probley going to Hellsing Manor, and that I need to watch Robin, I hope nothing is wrong, He seemed to think something was going to happen though..." Dark slowly got up and stretched, still looking around the room.

"I might go there soon, but not now, and I dont think anything is going to happen, atlest, not any time soon, anyways, sorry about what happened, I dont like letting the vampire have any control, but I didnt have any choice, Alucard seems to have atlest fixxed up a few things though, so that was good of him." He hugged Raven and grinned, "I do think a trip up there might be a good idea though, and regardless of what he said, mabey it would be for the best if you and Starfire came with me, the Police Girl could use some girl-time, and Sir Integra isnt the best person to go to for that, young she may be in body, but in mind, she has the wit of someone many years older, and that is what she needs."

Raven grinned and nodded, hugging Dark back, "I'd like that, I will talk to Star tonight, she hasnt been to England before, so Im sure that the cange will be fun for her, and I think you have some questions for Alucard that need answered." He nodded and walked to her door, "Yeah, thats true, anyways, start packing now, if Im lucky, one of these 'Wild Geese Iv heard of may have taken the time to fix up my bike, get the moter going right, all the things that need done to it."

Dark waved goodnight and walked to his room, pulling the door shut, he looked up and saw a strange vampire with the fingers, long white hair, and scars all along his torso sitting on his bed, flicking through a book, a large, strange sword at his side, "Hello Dark, my name is Kain, and I think its time we sat down and talked." Dark looked at the strange vampire for a minute, he had a very old aura, and it was clear he was powerfull, fighting him now may not be the best idea.

"....I think you are right, Kain, sitting and talking may be in both our best intrests, what would you like to talk about?" Kain looked at him for a minute, then he waved to the bed, "Please, sit down, we have much to talk about, one of the first things being, whos side will you pick in the coming war?"

_ And that is were I am going to leave it off, so i guess you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what Kain is talking about, what questions Dark has for Alucard, and what is going to happen with Robin and Dark, untill then I have a few things I still need to do, but i will post the chapters as quick as I can!_


End file.
